


The reason he was doing this

by Moyna_writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, One Night Stands, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyna_writes/pseuds/Moyna_writes
Summary: Ramsay did a bad thing but his punishment was the greatest gift he could ever receive.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The aftermath

Ramsay felt at peace for once in his life. All sore and tired from this experience, he cried for the first time in years.

How did he get here? 

How was this happening? 

For once he did not feel lonely. He had made bad choices all his life but this was not one of them. He never thought a loveless night with a man unknown could give him all the love in the world.

His baby, still wet from birth, moved against him, looking for warmth. He cradled her and began to clean her. Gods she was so small, but she was breathing alright. She had a small tuft of hair that stuck to her. The smallest of fingers and a sweet smile. Closed lids hid pale grey eyes.

He brought her to his breast, hoping to feed her. Surprisingly she did not fuss. She had come out with a piercing cry that had calmed down to whimpers.

It was a quiet night , only the moon kept them company. The moonlight against her soft cheeks reminded him why he was doing this, why he had endured so much for her.

He wondered if anyone if not everyone knew, he had visibility gained weight but no one outright questioned him.

His own step mother had a child recently. Whenever his brother cried his teats would leak. At first he wondered why but soon he felt his child move.

She had dark hair that curled at the ends. Her cheeks and nose were dusted with pink. He had to find clothes for her but that could wait until later. He felt as if he couldn't move another muscle, so he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	2. Her birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing her into the world

He felt uncomfortable since the evening, but he didn't know what it meant. He ate little during dinner but reached for water again and again. He tried to lie down and relax but after a while the pains began. 

He knew the time had come but he was afraid. Afraid of how they would react to the news, how his father would react and of how much it would hurt in the following hours.

Afraid of death. Of dying alone in his room leaving his child to defend for itself , or of his sweet babe being born without breath . The thought broke his heart , his poor baby having their life taken away without having a chance to live . 

He loosened his clothes and lay down. He felt the child move and then sharp pain hit him. Scrambling for comfort he grabbed a few blankets. Anything would be a relief tonight. It hurt everywhere but he couldn't get too loud. People would hear. Then again what was he supposed to do when he had decided to give birth near them. This was the safest place in the harsh winter of the North for a baby to survive the cold .

His back hurt. It felt like he was being split in half. He was going to die. This had to be it. He had a hard life but this was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Then a gush of liquid, now it was a race against time. The pains became more frequent and he was bleeding from below.

He was feeling so weak and tired, he wanted to get this over with. Gripping the sheets for dear life.

After what felt like hours the contractions got closer and he began to push. The head was almost out so he reached to touch his baby. He felt soft damn hair and the round head . He lay back to push his baby out .The final stretch. After a few strong pushes, a cry filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this? Should I continue?


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries and secrets

The existence of his child was kept from everyone but he could never be sure if anyone knew or not.

He had stopped eating certain foods and while he craved others. He had grown quiet and patient. Probably trying to keep attention off himself. He never heard whispers behind his back but he could never be sure that rumours were not circulating that he seemed different. 

He had presented later than usual, at nineteen he suddenly got his first heat, which he hid as best as he could but after that he rarely had heats. It would be another two years until he got another heat which only lasted a day or two. He had partners but most were just playthings to him, a way to pass the time while attending to his needs. He was a broken omega and that’s how it will always be.

He himself discovered that he was pregnant due to a cold. He had stopped eating altogether due to constant puking. Even when his health improved he still threw up . He finally decided to go to a midwife for answers and maybe a cure for his ailments. She told him that this was because he was expecting. Ramsay pleaded for her to keep this a secret since he could lose his right to the Dreadfort or even get his child taken away. The kind lady warned him of the dangers of childbearing and told him to be careful so as to not hurt the baby.

Ramsay was going to have a child, he couldn’t believe it! A child would come from him into this world. He would finally have someone to love and care for. The baby would be his family. He would change a lot in the months to come but he was ready for it.

His stepmother, a large woman , had her child soon after. Ramsay held him and tried to imagine him as the child that was to be born. He had to learn how to take care of a young one, how to feed and clothe them. When he was well and truly far into his pregnancy his breasts leaked whenever his brother would cry. Maybe he would be able to feed naturally. 

He thought that he was barren and broken but this sweet baby, that would be born soon, was truly a miracle. His heat began a day after he lay with that man. He wondered if he would ever come across him again, how would he even explain. Would the man even care , just like his father did with him. He didn’t need that man , he had gotten this far without him and would do just fine without. 

If he ever met him maybe he would let him know of his child. For now he had to hide the fact that he was expecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Hope you enjoyed ! Should I post another one soon?


	4. The night that changed everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that night

He had snuck into town in the middle of the night. Slowly making his way to an inn. ‘This would have to do for the night.’, he thought. Maybe, they were still serving, but it was pretty late. He tied his horse outside by the stable and went in. Surprisingly a few people were still in this inn on such a cold, dark evening. A few drunkards slowly chatted away with the barkeeper who finally noticed him.

“A weary traveler I suppose? Where did you come from? Don’t think I have ever seen you.” She asked with an accent familiar to him. 

“I just rode in, looking for a place to rest.” 

“I can let you stay for a few stags a night, would you like to eat something since you are staying the night?” she asked. 

“Yes that would be lovely.”, he replied. He sat down at a table waiting for his dinner. ‘Might as well get ale with that.’ He thought.

He went back to observing the other patrons. Some old men chatted away in a corner while two young lads were uproariously laughing. He wondered what they might be talking about. They seem well-dressed, perhaps they were highborn. Then again, you can be a lord just by dressing the part. They might be the only ones in the pub this young since all the others were either old or drunkards.

They seemed to be having fun. ‘I wonder who they might be? Eh, doesn’t matter. I want to eat and then rest, that’s all that matters tonight. Although, a fun night with a partner wouldn’t hurt.’ He thought. His mind wandered back to his meal when he had this feeling that he was being watched. The two young men were now watching him instead. He felt unnerved, but presumed that they probably meant no harm to him by the looks on their faces. One of them leaned into the other’s ear and said something. The other was shocked and flustered for a moment and looked down. His friend began to coerce him to do something, almost encouragingly. The dark-haired man saw Ramsay looking at him and turned his head away.

They were most definitely talking about him. He wonders what the topic of their conversation might be. ‘They probably don’t want to fight , they seem too cheery for that, but they do seem interested.’ The dark haired man then got up , giving his friend one last look before he walked over. Ramsay had just finished his meal and looked up.

“I saw you looking at me.”, he spoke for the first time in a deep voice.

“So were you.” Ramsay said as he couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, grey like his own but still different. He was tall and rugged but still looked young and unsure.

* * *

The next thing he remembers is being fucked into the mattress of the inn. The man , who was younger and inexperienced, was having one heck of a night. He was shy and unsure but the wine gave him the confidence he needed to approach Ramsay and then fuck him. Ramsay would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying it. He liked quick and passionate sex like this and having an inexperienced lover gave him a sense of pride in taking another’s innocence. He loved showing his partner what he liked and he delivered accordingly. He was surprised at the submissive nature of the alpha which was probably from his lack of knowledge and want to please his mate. He took the man many times throughout the night and by the end of it was lying flat on his back, arms splayed around his head, hair sticking to his forehead, feeling the alpha’s knot still inside him. Completely and utterly satiated he fell asleep. 

Waking up next morning he found himself alone but glad since he did not want to deal with such a situation where the alpha got too sticky 

* * *

When he returned to the Dreadfort, he felt off and the very next day he got his heat. After not getting one for years, he felt as if everything was new. He found the alphas scent on his clothes and that drove him mad for hours until his heat went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for months but I suddenly had the drive to complete the chapter and post it. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Plz feel free to comment. :)


	5. The evening before

It was early in the morning when Jon walked through a back door and into the inner castle. The sky was barely lit and the distant sounds of the ravens was the only sound to be heard on that dreary morning. His heart was pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears. He was almost out of breath. The looming fear that he would be caught was ever-present. He quickly and quietly climbed the stairs and went to his room. He lay down on his bed which had not been slept in that night. It was his tendency of suddenly waking up in the middle of the night that allowed him to return to the inner castle before he was seen or heard by anyone, especially Lord Stark. 

He turned to his side trying to fall asleep but his heart was still pounding from the rush of sneaking in. Robb had probably returned that evening and he hoped that he kept his mouth shut about where Jon was. The guards were tired from their nightly watch and only spared him a glance when he walked by. His eyes closed but the images from last night were the only thing on his mind. Only hours ago, he was in the embrace of his lover, even if it was for one night. 

He finally did what Robb and Theon had been teasing him about for months. Since he had turned eighteen both of them had been bringing up how he still had not been with anyone. Jon’s brother and friend had both been doing so for the last few years, having their first times in some brothel in Wintertown. Jon kept pushing back saying that he wouldn’t lay with just anyone especially not someone who he was paying. Robb had the brilliant idea of getting him drunk enough that he could finally get together with someone. Jon was hesitant that entire evening. Robb planned to sneak out just after dinner to get a drink.

He and Robb went down to a tavern for a few drinks. That’s when he walked in and quietly sat down. Jon was quite drunk by then and couldn’t keep his eyes off the man. Robb caught onto this and began teasing him to go over. He did just that and ended up with him soon after. 

Every time he closed his eyes images of that man came to him, the one that told him sweet words throughout and whose heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Jon didn’t remember his name. Maybe they never exchanged names. A passionate night with a nameless man. Jon had really done that. 

For now, he just had to sleep for a few more hours and he would deal with the consequences later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after months of having this chapter in my mind its finally out. should I update ?


End file.
